


Don't Worry

by Literary



Series: Let the World Burn Through You [14]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literary/pseuds/Literary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't like he could worry about anything as he was, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Worry

**Author's Note:**

> For the meme on Tumblr where someone sends you a sentence and you write the next few. This was requested anonymously, and the person's sentence was changed here to read as grammatically correct.

“No need to worry, Kent. You’ll be just fine…I hope. The last part was spoken under her breath, a half-whisper that Kent couldn’t possibly hear. He seemed to be only half-aware of his surroundings, hair mussed on one side and slick with blood on the other.

Farina wasn’t exactly sure what had happened to him; his horse was nowhere in sight, not even dead on the ground, so she had to assume it was a bad fall that had been the cause of the accident. Probably an unexpected one, as Kent’s horse was the calmest she’d ever met. What could have possibly startled her so badly she’d throw her rider?

It was probably a waste of time to say anything to him. As if anything she said would get to him; as if he could even worry as he was (though she certainly wouldn’t put it past him to find a way to). She didn’t know why she tried except that the sound of her own uncertain voice was better than the frightening silence of her immediate surroundings. She continued to fill the air with almost nonsensical, perhaps untrue, bullshit as she clambered onto Murphy’s back again. The only thing she could do was try to find someone who actually knew how to help. It wouldn’t be much, but it was something. Maybe. She hoped. “It’ll be fine,” she said, knees digging into Murphy’s sides. “You’ll be fine, don’t worry about anything.”


End file.
